He Is My Everything
by FireBearer
Summary: A perfect day, no matter how short, can always be even better when Kiba and Naruto are involved...


"Honey? Wake up baby. Time to get up," Kiba said, shaking me gently.

I groaned and rolled over so I could see him. He was smiling that perfect, uplifting smile that I loved so much. "Hey Sweety. Morning," I said with a grin.

"More like afternoon, it's like two now. You overslept a little," he said, then giggled. "I made you some lunch and decided now would be a good time to wake you up."

"Ah shit! Is it really that late? Well thanks for letting me sleep," I said, reaching up to kiss him. "What did you make?"

"Well, I made a grilled cheese and some ramen, 'cause I know it's your favourite," he replied and helped me out of bed.

"God I feel old..." I muttered, and Kale laughed, nearly dropping me in the process.

"Before we go eat, how about a little afternoon fun?"

"Hmmm well, maybe later baby," he said while reaching down my boxers.

"HEY! That's not fair! You can't just tease me like that and then tell me to wait!" I shouted teasingly.

"Well you're gunna have to Hun," he grinned and pulled me by the hand downstairs where the smell of ramen and melted cheese greeted me.

"Mmmm that smells good," I said, nearly drooling. "I hope you made a lot, 'cause I'm starving!"

"Yes, I made plenty. Good thing, too, I can hear your stomach growling," he giggled and tickled my stomach. I giggled too.

"Hey! You know I'm ticklish!" I exclaimed while trying to catch my breath.

"I know, that's why I did it," he said and grinned his devilish grin. As we entered the kitchen I saw a pretty, pink, spiral engraved bowl filled to the rim with ramen. As we got closer to the table, I saw there was a smiley face made out of ketchup grinning up at me goofily from my sandwhich.

"Awww Sweety thanks so much!" I said and hugged him tightly. "You're so amazing," I whispered into his chest.

"It was nothing," he whispered back while rubbing my back softly. "Now let's eat!"  
>My stomach growled and we both burst out laughing. Then we sat at the beautiful maple wood table and ate our ramen in blissful silence. I looked over at Kiba and saw him staring at me. I smiled and giggled when he blushed and looked down.<p>

"This is really good," I said, smiling at him. He smiled back and blew me a kiss from across the table.

"Oh it's nothing, just simple instant ramen," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Well anything made by you is better than perfect," I said, blowing him a kiss back. "Except for that veggie casserole you tried to make last Friday..."

"Hey, that was an accident! I didn't mean to burn it..." he exclaimed and slowly looked down.

"Oh Sweety, it's okay. Don't be sad," I said soothingly as I went over to him and kissed him on his forehead. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"It's alright, I just take my cooking very sensitively..." he said in such a soft voice I barely heard him.

"Well you cook amazingly," I said and kissed him so passionately he nearly fell out of his seat. "Whoa! Careful there Sweety, I don't need a broken boyfriend." He giggled and regained his balance.

"Well, since I'm finished eating, I'm gunna go wait upstairs," Kiba said in his most seductive voice and winked at me as he left the table. I couldn't stop staring at his perfect, tight ass as he walked sensually up the stairs. As soon as he was out of sight I rushed over to the table, grabbed my ramen, and shoved it in the fridge (on any other occassion, I would've been mortified at even the thought of doing that). I walked slowly up the stairs, savoring every moment. When I reached our room, the door was slightly ajar. I peeked inside and saw nothing, so I walked in quietly. I crept over to the bed to see if Kiba was under the covers. He wasn't, and I started to wonder where he was. The next thing I knew I was being tackled onto the bed.

"Holy Shit!" I screamed and rolled onto my back. Kiba was staring down at me with an evil smirk on his face and those perfect red fangs seeming to give his face an even more seductive look.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Don't use that kind of language in bed," he said with a mocking disappointment in his tone as he leaned down to kiss me. I decided now wasn't the best time to argue with his unorthodox methods of seduction, and slipped my tongue into his mouth as he kissed me. I reached down to take of his pants only to find he wasn't wearing any. He wasn't even wearing boxers. I could feel him smile when he noticed me feeling for a zipper. I reached farther down and found his hard 10 inch cock. I was so jealous of him; I'm only 8 inches hard. I started stroking him slowly. I knew he liked it slow; it gave him more time to enjoy. He reached down and slid my boxers off. I was starting to get hard when he stopped kissing me and slowly made his way down to my cock. He started licking the head softly, and I started to moan quietly. He then started sucking me, deeper and deeper into his mouth with each motion. Eventually he fit the whole thing in his mouth, and I moaned louder. I came close to cumming and I could tell that he knew.

"Oh...I'm...I'm cumming..." I said between moans. He sucked faster and deeper, and I came within seconds. I looked down to see Kiba, who had a silly grin on his face, licking off the remaining cum from my dick.

"Alright, big boy, bend over," he said, winking at me as he did. I got off my back and got into doggy style position. I could feel Kiba's hesitation.

"What's wrong baby; scared you're not gunna fit?" I said with a mocking tone. "Trust me, you'll figure it out." Almost immediately after I heard the bottle of lube that was sitting on my bedside table open. I could feel his head slowly penetrate my ass, and I braced myself for the pain. He started slow, barely going in. Then he went in deeper and I moaned so loud our neighbors' dog started barking. Kiba countered it with his own howl and kept fucking me slowly, but went deeper with each thrust. When he was full inside I couldn't stop moaning, but I was careful to control my noise level. He started thrusting faster, and I moaned louder. I could feel myself getting hard again, and he reached around to stroke my dick. He stroked me as fast as he was fucking me, and it felt so good I came all over his hand. He came at the same time, and I could feel it inside of me. He pulled his dick out of my ass and lay down beside me. I rolled onto my back and looked over at him. He had a smile that could light up the sky, and he still looked at me like I was better. I reached over and kissed him, tasting the leftover cum in his mouth. He reached his arm around and half hugged me. I half rolled onto him and put my hand on his chest.

"I love you, more than I can ever love anyone else," Kiba whispered to me. I felt so incredibly happy that I nearly burst into tears of joy.

"I love you, too. I wish every day could be like this so I would never have to leave your side," I whispered back. I fell asleep in his arms an hour later.


End file.
